


Трудности запоминания информации

by ForeverNemi



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Крис Эванс получает свой кусок порки за неподобающее, даже с точки зрения Дауни, поведение</p>
            </blockquote>





	Трудности запоминания информации

У Криса никогда не было проблем с усваиванием информации. Он мог на слух запоминать огромные куски текста, воспроизводить их почти без ошибки, за ночь выучить половину сценария тоже было не проблемой. Также, он никогда не жаловался на слух и интеллект, позволявший ему слышать и понимать пожелания, настоятельные просьбы, приказы и угрозы, к тому же, если все они исходили от Роберта Дауни-младшего, как раз и перешедшего в эту минуту к последнему пункту.  
\- Ты слышишь меня, Эванс?  
Крис кивнул. Он слышал, не услышать было сложно – Дауни протаптывал траншею в полу трейлера в паре футов от Криса, все сильнее размахивал руками и срывался на крик.  
\- А ты понимаешь, о чем я говорю? – голос Роберта снова стал нормальным, и Крис кивнул снова. – Тогда почему ты, кусок идиота, продолжаешь так делать?  
Дауни снова заорал. Крису пришлось чуть посторониться и прикрыть ладонями уши, чтобы не оглохнуть. От силы звука, обрушенного на него Робертом, загибались назад ресницы. У Криса был ответ на последний вопрос, у него на много вопросов были ответы, даже на самый главный – про жизнь, Вселенную и все такое. Поэтому он запросто мог ответить Роберту, почему продолжает «так делать».  
Он мог.  
Но не хотел.  
Поэтому улыбнулся отрепетированно – «Я Стив Роджерс, идеальный солдат, который не знает слов любви» - и пожал плечами.  
\- Я, блядь, тебе в последний раз повторяю, Эванс: прекрати вести себя как… - Роберт вздохнул и переждал пару секунд, пока гнев уляжется. – Как ты это делаешь сейчас, потому что меня это бесит! Еще раз – и ты огребешь. По полной!  
Заявив это, Роберт выскочил из трейлера, напоследок так шваркнув дверью об косяк, что жалобно звякнули стаканы на подставке и со стены чуть не упала плазма. Крис же, раскинув руки по спинке дивана, улыбнулся так довольно, что Дауни, увидев это, точно бы взорвался.

Так вот, про понимание. Эванс действительно все понимал: что Роберт ревнует, что ему неприятно видеть флирт Криса со всеми подряд, что сам Крис ведет себя иногда как жадная до ебли чирлидерша, готовая посидеть на коленях у каждого из команды, даже вечно запасного квотербэка. Эванс понимал, но и отказаться от этого не мог. Во-первых, он – актер и любил внимание самой разной публики, даже коллег по съемкам. А во-вторых, ревнующий Дауни превращался в ураган. Секс с ним после сцены ревности, хоть и отзывался потом несколько дней синяками и царапинами, был чертовски горячим и сверхоргазменным.  
Поэтому-то Крис и корчил идиота, продолжая «вилять задом» (по меткому выражению Роберта) и улыбаться всем подряд как «потенциальная жертва педофила».  
К счастью, таким на площадке был не он один. Крис уже давно заприметил, как реагирует на людей Хиддлстон, и решил это использовать. Том загорался как стоваттная лампа от любого обращенного к себе слова или жеста, а от улыбок млел, как кот на солнце, и старался ответить тем же. Эванс даже попробовал – однажды на Комик Коне, так просто, от балды, но фанаты разомлели не хуже самого Хиддлстона. Оттуда и пошло. Теперь Крис и Том загорались друг от друга как два солнца, ослепляли всю площадку улыбками, то и дело трепались обо всем, не замечая того, что вторгаются в личное пространство. Во всей этой весне была только одна грозовая туча – мрачнеющий с каждым днем Дауни. Казалось бы, это должно быть неприятно, но Эванс видел только хорошее: его смачно ебли каждый день, доводя до беспамятства, а собственник-Роберт заводил своими жаркими взглядами от нуля до ста за считанные секунды. К тому же, это помогало и в работе. «Химия» Роджерса и Старка, которую требовал Джосс, то единение, которое должно было прорваться в фильм из комикса, приходило в их роли из-за внесъемочных отношений.  
В общем, все было прекрасно.  
Этим вечером Крис рассчитывал на горячий секс и заранее предвкушал его, изредка, пока никто не видел, почесывая зад, на котором оставались синяки и следы зубов с позапрошлого раза. Слабые отголоски боли, возвращавшиеся от прикосновений к заднице, были приятны, очень приятны, и Крис хотел бы еще чего-то в этом духе. Поэтому, не сомневаясь и не видя преград в виде угрожающего взгляда Роберта, он торчал на площадке и снова трепался с Томом, то и дело касаясь его плеча или спины, ненадолго задерживая там руку. Хиддлстон – еще одна флиртующая шлюшка – поправлял выбивавшиеся из прически прядки, томно улыбался и накрывал ладонь Криса своей.

\- Ты нарвался.  
Дауни стоял в дверном проеме, прижимая спиной дверь, заодно надежно запирал ее. Крис, едва успевший смыть грим и причесаться по-человечески, обернулся и снова засиял – предвкушал. Но Роберт задушил его надежды на корню. Вместо того, чтобы уложить Эванса на подходящую вертикальную поверхность – да, им приходилось заниматься сексом только так, стоя Роберт просто не дотягивался, - он вытащил из кармана какую-то блестящую херню и взмахнул ей в воздухе. Крис, любопытничая, подошел поближе и замер. В руках Роберта был тонкий кожаный ошейник с металлическими клепками, и Дауни, мрачно посматривая на Криса, бил им по ладони. Каждый глухой хлопок отзывался в душе и яйцах Эванса неясным томлением.  
\- Если ты не понимаешь слов, будем переходить к делу.  
Крис даже не протестовал, послушно наклонил голову, чтобы было удобно застегнуть ошейник, а потом посмотрел на Роберта и искушающе облизнул губы.  
\- Не надейся, - отрезал Дауни. – Никакого секса. Пока все не поймешь, засранец.  
Крис, конечно, был разочарован, но плотный вес кожи вокруг шеи растекался по телу грязным и горячим обещанием. Роберт вышел из его трейлера, наградив напоследок только взглядом, а Эванс, ложась спать, все трогал ошейник, оттягивал его назад, чувствуя, как от нехватки воздуха начинает наливаться силой член, а тело окончательно предает. Это было чем-то новым в их и так довольно странных, начавшихся словно по щелчку чьих-то пальцев, отношениях.

Наутро Крис, старательно забыв обо всех предупреждениях, снова принялся за свое. Том, как ждал, потянулся навстречу, задержал пальцы в пальцах Криса, здороваясь, а Эванс, жопой почувствовав, как Роберт смотрит на них, с радостью поддался. Еще и усугубил, проведя по руке Тома от локтя вверх, пробежался по груди.  
\- Классный костюм, - похвалил он. – Шарф зачетный.  
Том смутился и отвернулся, уже не увидев, как вздрогнул Крис. От чертовой штуки вокруг шеи прошел легкий разряд тока – не болезненный, но очень чувствительный, за полсекунды прошивший все тело. Крис обернулся и успел увидеть на губах Роберта злую усмешку.  
И весь день, едва Крис делал шаг навстречу Тому, или Скарлетт, или Хэмсворту, да кому угодно, его снова прошивал заряд электричества. К концу съемок Эванс был уже вымотан, взбудоражен и дико возбужден, потому что ток сделал его тело гиперчувствительным к любому прикосновению, мешала и душила даже одежда.  
\- Ты охренел? – разъярился Крис на Роберта, едва тот переступил порог трейлера. – Ты, мать твою, ни хрена не Тони Старк, что за игрушки?  
\- Еще скажи, что я не Шерлок Холмс и не самый гениальный человек на этой площадке, - лениво ответил Дауни, сел на диван, закинув ногу на ногу, и показал Крису пульт от чертова ошейника. Как только Эванс рванул к нему, чтобы его отнять, Роберт снова нажал на кнопку, и Крису пришлось остановиться. Разряд добавил чувствительности телу, каждый вздох давался с трудом, а во рту гадко пересохло.  
\- Ты заигрался, - прохрипел Крис, пытаясь снять с себя тонкий ремешок. Но тот не поддавался, даже вся геркулесова сила Эванса не помогала ему разорвать отлично выделанную кожу. Она тянулась, душила, но не рвалась. А Дауни снова нажал кнопку, заставив Криса рухнуть перед ним на колени, упереться ладонями в пол и просто переждать, пока выровняется дыхание.  
\- Так и стой, - приказал Роберт, бросил пульт на диван и поднялся. Крис так и стоял, чувствуя, как предательски дрожат в локтях руки, не в силах больше удерживать его вес. Роберт, подойдя сзади, наклонился, провел руками по напряженному животу и расстегнул джинсы Эванса, стащил их вниз, под задницу, туда же стянул и трусы. Крис опустился ниже, оперевшись уже на локти, и оказался в чертовски унизительной позе, выставившись на полное обозрение Роберту. Тот и так был знаком с телом Эванса во всех ракурсах, но сейчас вся ситуация была уникально нова даже для них.  
Как и то, что последовало за неаккуратным раздеванием. Крис сначала не понял, что его лупят, а потом и думать перестал. Роберт, встав на колени между его ног, бил наотмашь обеими руками, отпечатывал ладони на бледной коже. Правая – левая, правая – левая, каждый удар был с оттяжкой, задница заболела, кожа словно истончилась, и боль будто сразу шла в тело и в мозг.  
\- Так быстрее доходит? – Роберт даже не запыхался, хотя замахи у него были основательными, руки он отводил далеко, опускал ладонь на задницу Эванса звонко.  
\- Да-а, - дыхание предало снова, Крис уткнулся лбом в сложенные вместе ладони. Задница горела огнем, кожа воспалялась от прилившей к старым синякам крови, а Эванс – извращенная душа – только выпячивал выше зад. Крис даже думать не хотел, что сейчас видит Роберт, но думал все равно: покрасневшие ягодицы, пульсирующую между ними дырку, поджавшиеся яйца. Это было по-пошлому порнографично, но Роберт, казалось, не обращал внимания на такое явное приглашение.  
Крис глубоко вздохнул и задержал дыхание – следующий удар пришелся на промежность, Роберт ударил точно и быстро.  
\- Ох, да, - ответил на это Эванс и сдался. После целого дня во взведенном состоянии, возбуждении от уколов тока и предвкушения, разрядка была позорно близка. Крис дышал через хрипы, кричал от каждого шлепка, но все равно поддавался, подставлял зад под удары. Роберт, помедлив с минуту, обхватил его член ладонью, крепко сжал кулак возле головки. – Ни хрена ты не понял, засранец.  
Теперь он бил только правой, но снова по обеим ягодицам, а левой туго скользил по члену Криса. Было сухо и жарко, Роберт сплюнул в ладонь и размазал слюну по стволу, захватив с головки капли натуральной смазки. Крис уперся в пол лбом, завел руки назад, поддерживая себя за бедра, чтобы окончательно не распластаться перед Дауни. Роберт же поймал ритм: от головки вниз, сжать чуть крепче у основания, ударить по правой ягодице. Ладонью вверх, повернуть кулаком на верхушке, потереть большим пальцем щелку – и ударить по левой.  
\- Все, - почти целуясь с полом, хрипел Крис. – Все…  
\- Все понял? – напоследок уточнил Роберт, замерев и не двигая рукой.  
\- Да, да, все, - Эванс повернул голову, влипнув в пол уже щекой. – Все!  
Роберт промолчал, но движения его стали мягче и легче. Теперь он не бил, а гладил, да еще и прижался губами к левой ягодице Криса. Правой рукой продолжал водить по его члену, а левой сжимал и покачивал в горсти мошонку.  
\- Ч-черт, - Крис зажмурился, некрасиво открыл рот, чтобы хоть так глотать воздух, и сжался в огромный напряженный клубок нервов.  
Роберт ускорил движения, стал чуть грубее, и это тоже было прекрасно. Крис кончал, каждым выплеском заляпывая то пол под собой, то свой живот, не двигался, только мысленно умолял Дауни не прекращать. Тот не останавливался, пока Крис окончательно не размяк, а его колени не разъехались в стороны. Эванс растянулся на полу, все еще переживая отголоски оргазма и чувствуя, как отзывается на это выпоротая задница. Вряд ли у него завтра получится присесть.  
\- Надеюсь, урок пошел на пользу.  
Роберт поднялся, перевернул Криса на спину и снял с него ошейник.  
\- Не смотри на меня так влюбленно, а то я поверю.  
Роберт был еще зол, но Крис, ухватив его за щиколотку, заставил посмотреть на себя.  
\- Эванс, - укоризненно покачал Роберт головой. – Ты ведешь себя как шлюха.  
И в этом было все: настоящая ревность, настоящая злость и настоящие чувства. Крис понял, что с шутками пора заканчивать. Все-таки, он был очень понятливым парнем.


End file.
